


One

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes a chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

## One

#### by LMG

  
I don't own Jim, Blair or the song, and no money made from this story.  
When I first heard this song, I immediately though of Jim and Blair. This is my first fic, please be gentle.  
  


* * *

Jim Ellison reached down and clasped Blair Sandburg's hand. One quick yank up and Blair was standing next to him on the very top of the mountain they had just climbed. 

Jim released Blair's hand but he didn't lose contact. Moving his hand up Blair's arm he settled on Blair's back, just between his shoulder blades. 

As his thumb stroked Blair through the flannel shirt his left arm swept the view in front of them. "See," Jim said grinning. "I told you this view was worth the hike." 

"Wow, you were right." Blair replied. 

"Come here." Jim said as he tugged on Blair's shoulder. He led Blair over to a flat rock and brushed off the loose dirt. As she swung his backpack off his shoulders, Blair settled himself down. 

Jim began taking out the lunch that he packed before leaving their campsite earlier that morning. As Jim sat next to Blair and began eating his lunch felt Blair knock his shoulder against his. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow up in a questioning manner. 

Blair just smiled as he ate. Jim bumped him back and took another bite of his sandwich. 

As Jim returned his gaze back across to the view before him he realized that this was the happiest he had been in a long time. He had a good view, a good sandwich, and a great friend beside him. Maybe he shouldn't take the chance of ruining this, he thought to himself as Blair began to clear their trash. 

No, it was time to take a chance. 

"Blair." Jim said softly. 

"Yeah Jim" Blair replied turning to look at Jim as a breeze ruffled his hair. He shivered slightly, as it was cooler at the higher elevation. 

Jim took off his jacket and put it around Blair's shoulders, gently pulling the collar together and holding it closed for a moment. 

Blair closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gathering the leather scent of the jacket and Jim close to him. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Jim staring at him and his hands were still on the collar. Blair reached up and squeezed his hands, uttering thanks softly. 

Jim let go of the collar and rubbed his hands together nervously. 

"Jim, what's up man?" Blair asked feeling a little concerned. 

Jim took a deep breath and looked Blair in the eyes. "This has been weighing on my mind for a while, and I can think of a thousand ways to tell you." 

"Tell me what Jim?" 

"There is only one place I want to spend the rest of my life, and that is where you are." Jim reached out to the curl that the breeze was gently tossing around Blair's face, and tucked it behind his ear. "Your love is the only wish I ask for." 

Blair was silent. To Jim the silence was almost absolute as time seemed to slow down. He had laid his heart at Blair's feet and he hoped that Blair would be gentle with it. 

Jim cleared his throat nervously. "You make my life complete and you are my heart." 

Jim closed his eyes as he whispered, "I love you Blair". 

As he slowly opened his eyes he looked at Blair to see what his reaction was. Jim gasped at the angel shining at him. 

Blair smiled brilliantly and as Jim gently wiped the tear from Blair's eye, he knew that Blair loved him too. 

There's Only One  
Written by Joe Caverlee. Performed by Yankee Grey 

There's a thousand ways to tell you  
What's weighing on my mind  
On this heart shape rock at lover's  
Peak, above the city lights  
I take off my jacket, put it around you, Watch you close your eyes  
Your hand feels so warm,  
Like your breath on my face  
These words that I've been holdin' back Have found the perfect time and place 

There's only one, wish I make  
Each time I see a fallin' star  
There's only one, place I wanna be  
And that is where you are  
There's only one man in this world  
Who can love you like I do  
You know we only get one life  
And I wanna share mine with you 

Through the silence all  
I hear is one dry autumn leaf  
Falling like my careful heart,   
Then landing at your feet  
I clear my nervous throat, sit here and Hope and pray where this will lead  
Once in every lifetime,   
Someone comes along  
I guess I'm trying to say that someone's You, and I know where I belong 

There's only one, thing that's missing  
That will make my life complete  
There's only one time with all my heart I've known what's meant to be  
There's only one man in this  
World who can love you like I do  
You know we only get one life  
And I wanna spend mine with you, One 

It feels like more than just   
The moon is shinin' down on us  
And the tears in your smile  
Say you love me as much 

There's only one, kiss I long  
To feel on my lips at night  
There's only one, body that  
I want to hold until I die  
There's only one, soul I've  
Every really felt connected to  
You know, we only get one life  
And I wanna spend mine with you  
There's only one, wish I make  
Each time I see a falling star  
There's only one, place I wanna be and  
That is where you are  
There's only one, man in this world who Can love you like I do  
You know we only get one life  
And I wanna spend mine with you,  
There's only one. 

* * *

End One by LMG: lydgriffin@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
